Deja de mirarme como si estuviera Herido
by Alii-san
Summary: Katniss y Peeta ganaron los 74 anuales juegos del hambre. sin embargo la chica en llamas miraba a nuestro panadero de una forma nada agradable para el.
1. Capítulo 1 Las pesadillas nunca se van

CAPITULO 1

_Las pesadillas nunca se van._

Cuando despierto, siempre suele ser de la misma forma una pesadilla la cual quiero borrar de mi memoria pero no importa cuánto trate o cuanto me esfuerce por hacerlo, incluso aunque trate de mantenerlas a raya, _siempre vuelven_. Esta vez mis pesadillas han sido a cerca de perder a Katniss . Estoy bañado en sudor, mi corazón aun late con tanta fuerza que gracias a este silencio sepulcrito incluso puedo oírlo, me siento al borde de mi cama y fijo mi mirada en el reloj que está colocado junto a un pequeño mueble al lado de mi cama _5:40_ _A.M_ , dejo escapar un largo suspiro mientras me pongo de pie, camino con dirección al cuarto de baño y me acerco al lavado, me observo en el espejo y claramente ahí estoy , miro a un chico con el mismo cabello rubio, ojos azulados y con la mandíbula algo cuadrada, pero es claro que ese es el reflejo de lo que el capitolio ha permitido que permanezca con vida, no planeo sentirme miserable aun cuando me cuesta mucho comprenderlo sé que Katniss hizo lo que hizo para mantenernos con vida a ambos y sé que no ha sido justo la manera en que nuestra relación se ha tornado, pero quizá debería de dejar de dedicarme esa mirada de lastima cada vez que nos encontramos en la plaza, tal vez así dejaría de actuar como si realmente estuviera herido y aun cuando me cuesta mucho aceptarlo _tal vez podríamos comenzar a ser amigos._ Me quito la playera color gris y mis pantalones de dormir color negro y abro la regadera, espero unos minutos mientras espero a que salga finalmente el agua caliente y finalmente me quito la ropa interior y me doy una no tan larga ducha. Cuando salgo del baño llevo una toalla atada a la cintura y con otra toalla termino de secarme mi cabello. Dirijo la mirada a la ventana de mi habitación y claramente puedo contemplar el hermoso crepúsculo del amanecer , me acerco un poco más a la ventana para poder apreciar aún mejor la vista que me regala este amanecer, y es entonces cuando siento que mi corazón se detiene por unos segundos, ahí está ella tan hermosa como siempre lleva una trenza como de costumbre, unas botas adecuadas para este clima nevado, una chamarra color mostaza y una bufanda que parece cubrirla del frio pero no del todo, pues aun desde aquí puedo apreciar que sus mejillas están un tanto sonrojadas, la observo correr hacia la salida de la Aldea de los Vencedores y no puedo evitar sonreír son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que puedo ver a Katniss siendo simplemente ella misma.

La observo hasta que finalmente desaparece de mi vista, fijo mi mirada en el reloj junto a mi cama y marca las _6:30 A.M_ , no hace falta que me pregunte a donde se dirige por que claramente se la respuesta: _se reunida con Gale el día de hoy_ , no es como si ella fuera de mi propiedad o algo por el estilo pero aun cuando intente con todas mis fuerzas olvidarla me resulta imposible _sé que no me ama, lose _ pero eso no indica que deje de resultar doloroso para mi verla junto a otro chico, siempre me imagino a Katniss y a mi tomados de la mano caminando por la plaza, felices. En esa parte de mi imaginación ella me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella pero luego de eso vuelvo a la realidad y sé que aquí el único enamora _soy yo_ . El día de ayer la mire por primera vez después de casi dos largas semanas, estaba sentada en las escaleras de su casa llevaba el cabello suelto y un suéter parecía para nada adecuado con este clima, la observe tan pensativa como aquella vez en la cueva durante los juegos, cuando tenía una fiebre de los mil demonios que parecía no podría quitarse con nada , quise acercarme a ella pero algo me decía que no debía _cobarde _ me susurraba a mí mismo y justo en ese momento cuando me disponía a acabar con los 25 metros que separan la casa de Katniss y la mía llego él y se sentó a su lado, paso su brazo por su hombro y fue entonces cuando lo _supe había perdido_ . inmediatamente di la media vuelta y me encerré una vez más en la soledad de mi casa, pase el resto del día en mi cuarto de pinturas donde solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo y si no la otra parte la pasaba horneando o dando pequeños paseos en la plaza regalando algo de comida a quienes parecían necesitarla más que yo y lo sabía pero procuraba ser lo más cuidadoso que podía, pues si el capitolio se llega a enterar de lo que estoy haciendo probablemente se encargaría de hacer que me arrepintiera de la manera más cruel posible.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, me apresuro a vestirme y bajo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten. Otro golpe suena en la puerta, seguido de otro_ vaya que impaciencia _no puedo evitar pensar.

-¿ah pasado algo?- pregunto mientras abro la puerta de golpe.

-Peeta…-

-Katniss..- esto es lo mejor que puedo decir, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello, algo anda mal, la cara de Katniss no tiene para nada buena pinta- ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?- y es entonces cuando se que algo debe andar muy muy mal

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunta mientras yo me aparto y ella entra , observa todo y luego se dirige a la sala de estar

-¿Qué pasa Katniss?- vuelvo a preguntar- estas un poco rara dime ha pasado algo que nos involucre a ambos y por eso estas aquí ¿cierto?- ella se gira de inmediato y me observa por unos segundos, luego masculla algo que no alcanzo a comprender y se pone de pie

-lo siento, fue un error venir aquí, nos ¿qué diablos me pasa?, es solo que… adiós Peeta- me quedo un tanto perplejo por su reacción que lo que me saca de aquel trance es el portazo que da al salir de mi casa, inmediatamente reacciono y esta vez la sigo

-Katniss- digo mientras tomo su muñeca- ¿Qué pasa?, lo siento si te eh incomodado pero en verdad me interesa saber ¿qué te pasa? – confieso mientras ella solo me mira con esa penetrante mirada griseada

-Peeta yo…no sé qué decir- confiesa mientras agacha la cabeza, yo suelto su muñeca y la tomo de la mano

-qué te parece si vamos adentro y te ofrezco una buena taza de té de manzanilla y platicamos con más calma- ella solo asiente pero no rechaza mi agarre, ambos nos dirigimos a mi casa, le pido que me espere en la sala de estar pero ella decide acompañarme a la cocina abro la alacena y saco una tetera y vierto un poco de agua dentro de esta, luego tomo un pequeño traste donde tengo guardada algo de manzanilla y la vierto dentro para después ponerla a fuego. Después de unos minutos él te está caliente y servido y es entonces cuando finalmente rompo el silencio.

-sabes sé que lo que hiciste en la arena fue para salvarnos, lose- ella me mira sorprendida y presta atención a lo que sale después de mi boca- pero no puedo continuar actuando frente a las cámaras e ignorándonos en la vida real, tal vez si dejas de mirarme como si estuviera herido yo dejaría de actuar como si lo estuviera y entonces tal vez podamos ser amigos – ella solo hace una media sonrisa y agarra la taza de te con ambas manos.

-no soy muy buena haciendo amigos ¿sabes?-

-bueno, si queremos que esto funcione podemos comenzar hablando de lo que nos gusta, solo sé que eres buena con el arco y demasiado terca- ella sonríe ante mi comentario

-bueno eso es prácticamente un resumen de mi vida- dice mientras da un sorbo a su té y me observa

-no, sé que hay más pero no quieres contármelo, katniss la amistad se basa en contarnos cosas personales- finalizo mientras sonrió

-¿cosas personales?- dice con ironía mientras sonríe -¿Cómo qué?-

-no lose- contesto mientras sonrió- por ejemplo mmm.. ¿cuál es tu color favorito?-respondo, ella solo sonríe y me dice:

-oye tranquilo, eso es muy atrevido- yo sonrió divertido por el tono de su voz, algo irónico pero divertido, diferente al tono de la Katniss que conozco

-es enserio ¿ cuál es tu color favorito?-

-el verde- responde finalmente- ¿ y el tuyo?-

-el anaranjado- respondo, mientras ella hace una mueca

-como el último color de cabello de Effie- dice mientras sonríe

-no, no- respondo de inmediato- más como el color de un atardecer- ella solo sonríe y por un momento parece que estoy viendo a la verdadera Katniss, una chica de diecisiete años y por un momento me alegro de conocerla

-Peeta..-dice en un tono de voz un poco más serio

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras retiro mi taza vacía de la mesa y la dejo en el lava trastes

-¿cómo… como has lidiado con las pesadillas?- me giro por un momento y trato de forzar una sonrisa mientras respondo

-Katniss, las pesadillas nunca se van, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos darles una lucha- digo intentando hacer una broma- pero, la mejor manera de lidiar con ellas es pintando y probablemente para ti ha sido cazando-

-no eh podido cazar desde los juegos Peeta- me confiesa mientras se pone de pie

-¿cómo que no has podido cazar desde los juegos?- pregunto un tanto atónico

-acaso no recuerdas como mate al chico del distrito 1 Marvel- dice mientras parece que tendrá pronto un ataque de locura

-Katniss, tranquila- le susurro mientras intento acercarme a ella

-¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, no soy débil siempre debo ser fuerte al carajo todo, ¿porque todos piensan que debo ser fuerte?, ¿porque no puedo derrumbarme por un rato llorar y sacar lo que llevo?, ¿qué me hicieron Peeta?, yo amaba el bosque y ahora parece que se ha vuelto mi enemigo –dice mientras le tiembla la voz pero continua sin doblegarse

-te entiendo, por que es lo mismo para mi después de todo no pasa una sola noche en la que no despierte bañado en sudor y con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que da pensando en que otra vez eh regresado a la arena – le digo mientras me acerco y como su mano

-¿Por qué Peeta?, esta no es una forma de pasar el resto de nuestras vidas- dice mientras se acerca yo solo la abrazo eh intento tranquilizarla

-no , no es una forma de vida- contesto mientras acaricio su cabeza y ella intenta reprimir sus llantos

-Haymitch tenía razón, no hay ganadores solo sobrevivientes- confiesa mientras esconde su rostro en mi cuello, yo solo recargo mi barbilla en su cabeza y así permanecemos Por un largo rato , Katniss como siempre, no llora se aguanta pero se queda entre mis brazos, deja escapar uno que otro suspiro y de repente siento que se pega más a mí y yo reacciono de la misma formo la acerco más a mí y le susurró al oído que todo está bien, que yo estaré ahí para ella.

-será mejor que me vaya- dice mientras se separa un poco de mi pero no rompe el abrazo- es tarde y mi madre se preocupara- yo solo asiento con la cabeza y la dejo libre, ella se me mira por unos segundos y abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra y solo me dice un _Buenas noches_ mientras sale de mi casa.


	2. Capítulo 2 Amigos

Hola , primero que nada muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia que eh publicado y darle la oportunidad espero les resulte agradable.

me gustaría aclarar sus dudas, primero esta historia es desde la perspectiva de Peeta como se habrán dado cuenta , así como tambien eh alterado ciertos sucesos que ocurrían de una manera muy distinta , espero no les moleste pero ya saben todo es por una causa eh manipulado la situación esta es mi version de lo que pasa antes del Tour de la Victoria y todo con su tiempo se ira dando espero les guste el cap y ya saben cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida sin más nos vemos pronto amores y gracias por darme la oportunidad con esta historia

CAPITULO 2

_Amigos_

-Peeta- escucho la voz de Katniss, cuando salgo del interior de mi casa, hoy esta radiante aun con este frio de muerte ella parece estarla pasando de lo mejor, lleva una chaqueta color mostaza , unas botas negras hasta la pantorrilla, unos pantalones negros y el cabello como siempre en una trenza

-¡Hey!- le digo mientras levanto la mano –¿ qué pasa preciosa?- digo con la intención de irritarla pues es la táctica que Haymitch siempre usa y parece funcionar

-¿preciosa?, Peeta estar cerca de Haymitch ya te ha comenzado a afectar –dice mientras sonríe- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta mirando la bolsa que sostenía mi mano izquierda

-precisamente a verte- confieso provocando que Katniss se sonroje un poco y vuelva a su porte normal

-bien, pues a Prim le va a encantar tu visita el día de hoy- dice robándome la bolsa de panes-Peeta, que esperas vamos adentro- dice ella mientras se dirige a la entrada de su casa

-lo siento, será en otra ocasión hoy iré a visitar a mi padre- respondo mientras ella se para en seco

-¿está enfermo?- pregunta un poco preocupada

-no, es solo que hace mucho que no le miro y bueno hoy quería aprovechar para pasar el día con el – ella me mira detenidamente por un momento y sonríe de medio lado

-espero te diviertas Peeta, salúdalo de mi parte- yo solo asiento y camino hacia las afueras de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Paso el resto del día con mi padre y mis hermanos platicando anécdotas de cuando era niño mi hermano mayor comentan que hace unos años un día en primavera me metí por primera vez en una pelea para defender a mi vieja amiga Delly

-saber, siempre creí que acabarías con Delly no se ustedes parecían tan unidos y tan similares-

-pero no fue así, Peeta esta con Katniss que es la mujer que ama así que no salgas con tus cosas- dice mi padre en mi defensa. Y es entonces cuando recuerdo a mi vieja amiga a la cual eh tenido muy abandonada desde mi regreso al distrito 12.

-Delly es una chica muy linda y alegre- admito- sin embargo solo éramos y espero sigamos siendo amigos, creo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a mirarla de otra manera - mis hermanos se echan a reír y mi padre intenta reprenderlos pero incluso el ríe –vamos, que ha sido tan gracioso- digo algo enfadado

Después de nuestra larga charla comemos algo y antes de marcharme mi padre me desea un camino seguro hacia casa, nada fuera de lo normal observo la plaza y está cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve blanca las personas parecen estarla pasando mal y seguro en la minas no será la excepción, recuerdo que hace unos años hubo un derrumbe fatal en el que perdieron la vida varios mineros entre ellos el padre de Katniss y el de su mejor amigo Gale. El simple hecho de pensar en ellos, solo cerrar mis ojos e imaginarlo al junto a ella pudiendo hacer las cosas que yo deseo tanto pero que ahora se mejor que nunca serán posibles.

-¡Hey!, Peeta voltea- escucho a una chica gritar- ¡si me haces gritar una vez más te daré una paliza Mellark!- me detengo y entonces me encuentro con la mirada de mi amiga

-Delly- ella me sonríe y se abalanza sobre mí me da un fuerte abrazo y luego de unos segundos me deja

-la misma- responde- dios tu eres más difícil de hallar que mi padre-

-a mí también me alegra verte- confieso mientras sonrió por su actitud

-me alegro de saber que estas bien, espero te pases por la tienda más seguido hace mucho que no hablamos - dice mientras me observa

-Delly me alegra que no cambiaras-

-a mi me gustaría decirte lo mismo, te tenías bien guardadito lo de Katniss,-dice con algo de reproche

-lo siento-

-era tu mejor amiga y jamás dijiste una palabra-

-sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, lo siento era secreto-

-bueno pues rebelarlo en cadena nacional no era precisamente un secreto, pero los trajo con vida a ambos- sonríe con algo de amargura –-¿qué tal las cosas con Katniss, casi no los eh mirado por la plaza juntos desde que volvieron?-pregunta de repente

-bien ya sabes , ya sabes, nadie creía que volveríamos con vida, bueno de ella sí pero ya sabes, quería pasar más tiempo con su familia, sabes que son lo más importante para ella- confieso mientras sonrió, ella me mira dudosa pero asiente no sin antes decirme

-de verdad la amas ¿cierto?-

-la amo-respondo , provocando que ella sonria

-vente vamos te daré un par de dulces solo porque hoy estoy alegre- dice mientras me toma del brazo

Luego de mi charla con mi vieja amiga Delly continuo mi camino a la Aldea de los Vencedores, observo el cielo mientras presencio como el sol se va y la luna parece comenzar a hacer acto de presencia, apresuro el paso lo más que puedo pues el clima no es favorable y con la prótesis siento el frio aún más penetrante por todo mi cuerpo, al entrar como siempre de la casa de Katniss el vapor de la chimenea me indica lo habitada que se encuentra, en la casa de Haymitch solo me basta con ver las luces encendidas para saber que aun esta vivo y en mi casa bueno yo vivo ahí así que sería irracional preguntarme a mí mismo que describe mi hogar , sonrió por mi pensamiento.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores y es entonces cuando sé que eh perdido y así para siempre lo que más me duele es haber perdido sin siquiera haber peleado, esta ella tan hermosa como siempre en los brazos de su mejor amigo ambos fundidos en un beso pasional , siento como una parte de mí se rompe en mil pedazos y por más que intento hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione se mueva este se niega rotundamente y es entonces cuando un copo de nueve cae en mi cabeza seguido de otro que sé que _esto no es un sueño_ .ambos se separan y ella parece confundida pero los ojos de él reflejan exactamente lo que eh mirado en los míos _el, la ama y ella a él _siempre lo supe yo era quien salía sobrando aquí, mi cuerpo aún se niega a obedecerme y es demasiado tarde para mí porque ella ya me ha visto, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo debe lucir mi rostro pero debe ser así de terrible por el reflejo de su expresión , _ah más patético no puedo parecer_ pienso, finalmente mis piernas parecen obedecerme y antes siquiera de escuchar una palabra más de sus labios finalmente estoy en el interior de mi casa, me quito mi saco y lo arrojó al suelo mientras sigo mi camino a la sala de pinturas , observo el cuadro que había pintado hace algún tiempo éramos Katniss y yo en la cueva durante nuestros juegos ella estaba a mi lado y besaba mis labios mientras decía que no iría a ningún sitio, fui tan iluso.

Paso mis manos por la superficie y después lo arrojó al suelo haciéndolo añicos, me siento tan desesperado tan frustrado yo acabo de perder a la mujer que amo y mi comportamiento ha sido el de un niño ¿Qué me sucede? , yo había prometer su amigo y mira qué bonita forma de reaccionar ¿acaso soy demasiado estúpido o que me sucede, dios ni siquiera sé que me está pasando? No se cómo describir lo patético que me siento en este momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso encerrado en la habitación hasta que finalmente salgo de mi trance, limpio el desorden que había provocado y luego salgo mientras me dirijo a la cocina pienso que he destruido mi mejor obra pero quizá esto sirva para hacerlo menos doloroso, aunque claro eso implicaría destruir el resto de ellas, aunque los recuerdos de Katniss creo que es lo único que no podría destruir aun si vendiera mi alma al diablo.

-Peeta…- escucho que me llaman desde la entrada- Peeta, soy Prim ¿estás en casa?-

- hola, ¿Qué pasa Prim?- pregunto mientras salgo de la cocina y me dirijo hacia la entrada donde se encuentra ella cubierta de nieve y con la nariz muy roja

-disculpa que haya entrado de esta manera a tu casa pero –dice mientras hace una pausa y comienza a inspeccionar mi casa con la mirada -es solo que…. Katniss se ha ido desde hace ya varias horas y es hora que n regresa y mama está muy preocupada Gale dijo que los viste bes..- y se tapa la boca con ambas manos, a menudo lio hasta la madre debe sentir lastima por mi patética existencia

-no te preocupes- dijo poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas- Katniss y yo somos buenos amigos, lo más importante es saber dónde está Katniss el clima no pinta para nada bien y si ella está por ahí afuera seguro pescara un resfriado de los mil demonios y ya sabes lo terca que es – comento recordando cómo se comportó cuando Clove le lastimo la frente y no me permitía cuidarla

-Tienes razón- dice sonriendo un poco- ella es muy fuerte seguro debe estar repartiendo comida en la ciudad y mi madre y yo nos hemos preocupado de mas- dice un poco apenada –siento mucho las molestias-

-no te preocupes, dile a la Sra. Everdeen que de cualquier manera ire a buscarla dime ¿fuiste a la casa de Haymitch?-

-oh, no Katniss me lo ha prohibido- después de unos segundos, reacciono y creo que ah sido prudente Haymitch siempre duerme con un cuchillo en mano y sabrá dios que puede pasar si Prim llegara en un mal momento

-Katniss tiene mucha razón en hacerlo- le sonrió –además te tengo una sorpresa- digo dirigiéndome a la cocina y tomando una pequeña bolsa con caramelos – toma- le digo estirando la mano- son dulces de la tienda de Delly , hoy pase a saludarle y me regalo algunos puedes tomar los que quieras- ella sonríe, y me pregunta si estoy seguro yo asiento y luego de agarrar unos cuantos caramelos se marcha.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y tomo uno de los sacos del guardarropa que se encargó de prepararme portia para esta temporada, luego de la finalización de los juegos, bajo a toda prisa y salgo con dirección a la casa de Haymitch. Al llegar la puerta está abierta _pero que novedad_ me vuelvo a decir

-haymitch ¿has visto a Katniss por aquí?- pregunto mientras entro a la cocina donde me encuentro con una escena para nada agradable

-oh, chico así que buscabas a preciosa ¿Por qué no te unos con nosotros? –dice con sarcasmo mientras sostiene su botella

-pero qué demonios estaban haciendo ustedes dos-digo mientras me aproximo a Katniss que está en la silla junto a la mesa de Haymitch muy borracha, ella me observa e intenta ponerse de pie pero sus piernas parecen traicionarla y termina en el suelo. Me acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos ella se resiste pero en el estado que se encuentra le resulta imposible

-quédate quieta- digo en tono autoritario.

-vaya, vaya así que puedes ser salvaje cuando lo amerita la situación- dice Haymitch mientras sonríe, lo fulmino con la mirada y le digo

-Haymitch tu y yo tendremos una conversación en otro momento-

Camino en dirección a mi casa lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas, dudo un momento pero no estoy seguro que la madre de Katniss deba verla en este apresuro y entro finalmente a mi hogar protegiéndonos del terrible clima, me dirijo a la sala y recuesto a Katniss en el sillón

-voy por unas cobijas- le digo mientras me quito el saco y la cubro con el

-no debería estar aquí- dice casi en un susurro

-solo.. solo quédate quieta-

Subo a mi habitación y tomo unas cuantas cobijas de un pequeño estante y me dirijo de nuevo al lado de Katniss cuando llego la miro tirada a la mitad de la cocina mientras vomita, aviento las cobijas al suelo y llego a su lado para sostener su cabello haciendo una coleta

-justo ahora luzco tan patética- dice en un tono bastante enojado

-debiste pensar eso antes de beber- le respondo mientras la ayudo a ponerse de pie- ¿quieres usar el baño?- digo con un tono de voz más suave

-si.- la encamino al baño que está en la segunda planta, para ser más exactos en mi habitación, cuando llegamos hecha mira a todos lados algo confundida mientras le ayudo a llegar al cuarto de baño

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras la ayudo a sentarse en la tasa del baño

-no es nada- dice mientras mira hacia la nada y luego de unos segundos se gira a mirarme, abre la boca pero luego la cierra- ¿puedo darme una ducha?- dice finalmente, indicándome que es aquí donde yo salgo de escena

-claro, siéntete libre y bueno dudo mucho que quieras usar esa ropa- digo señalando el vómito, ella deja escapar una maldición por lo bajo- siéntete libre de tomar mi ropa, puede que te quede algo grande pero será mejor que lo que traes.- ella me observa por un momento y solo asiente con la cabeza yo salgo del cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta.

Me dirijo a la sala y comienzo a limpiar el vómito de Katniss, mientras pienso que olvide decirle que hablara a su madre pero dado el estado en que se encuentra creo que eso sería una pésima idea. Cuando termino de limpiar tomo el teléfono que es algo que solo los vencedores y el alcalde tienen al alcance y marco a la casa de las Everdeen para avisar que todo está bien, afortunadamente contesta Prim y con solo decirle que su hermana está bien conmigo se alegra y me pide que le diga que vuelva pronto, cuelgo el teléfono y dejo escapar un suspiro, cuando me giro mira a Katniss recargada en el marco de la entrada a la cocina, su cara está un poco pálida pero mejor en comparación a cuando la traje, sus cabellos están algo húmedos y sueltos, lleva uno de mis suéter de color gris que le queda algo grande que le llega un poco debajo de la pierna.

-lo siento, es solo que ninguno de tus pantalones me quedo todos se caían- dice apenada al ver que no reaccionaba, rápidamente trago en seco e intento recobrar la compostura

-lo siento- digo mientras me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su frente- no pareces tener temperatura- digo algo aliviado-como te sientes- pregunto alejándome de ella

-mejor..-responde ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato ella parada en la entrada de la cocina y yo intentando a toda costa evitar esa vista tan divina – peeta…-dice luego de unos minutos- ¿por qué no me miras? –pregunta inocentemente, dios como odio esto que no sabe el efecto que tiene en mi verla así y no poder tocarla, abrazarla….besarla. suspiro e intento recuperar el aliento

-Katniss, estoy preocupado por ti- confieso- no sé qué ha pasado y por qué has terminado bebiendo con Haymitch pero no creo que sea lo mejor para ti- digo mientras me giro y fijo mi mirada en sus ojos grises

-peeta, por favor ¿acaso eres mi madre?- dice con algo de sarcasmo mientras se sujeta al marco de la entrada

-te sientes mal- pregunto mientras me acerco a ella- podemos hablar después-

-¡No!- dice furiosa- no me menosprecies ahora responde ¿te crees mi madre?- dice enojada

-no- respondo mientras me aparto de ella- sabes que me preocupas-

-nadie te ah dicho que lo hagas- dice inmediatamente –además yo..- dice mientras pierde la conciencia, la sujeto rápidamente.

-te dije que paráramos si te sentías mal- le reprocho mientras la tomo en brazos y subo con ella a mi habitación.


	3. Chapter 3 Habitaciones

CAPITULO 3

_Habitaciones _

_-_Peeta, debiste haberme dicho que estaba mal- dice la señora Everdeen mientras entra a mi casa- ¿Dónde está?- pregunta inmediatamente mirando a todos lados

-en mi habitación- respondo mientras ella se gira

-¿me permites?-pregunta mientras yo asiento e inmediatamente ella y Prim suben a verla, me dirijo a la cocina y preparo algo de té. Después de unos minutos subo a mi habitación y ahí están las dos sentadas al lado de Katniss quien parece estar perdidamente dormida, su madre le acaricia los cabellos y sonríe.

-hacia mucho que no la miraba dormir así- dice mientras yo le ofrezco una taza de té la cual acepta- ella es demasiado terca y odia deberle cosas a los demás pero, desde que volvió de esos juego mi hija no ha vuelto a ser la misma algo en ella cambio- dice mientras da un sorbo a su te

-¿sus pesadillas suelen ser frecuentes?- pregunto, temiendo ser algo indiscreto

-sí, hay días enteros que despierta presa del pánico por las pesadillas otras veces simplemente la pasa sin dormir – yo observo a Katniss quien parece estar profundamente dormida ajena a todo lo que pasa

-creo que entiendo eso- comento mientras me siento en una de las sillas que están al lado de la cama- las pesadillas nunca se van, solo terminan haciéndose más fuertes- ella me mira y toma mi mano, solo le sonrió

-por eso Katniss y Peeta deben casarse mama el, la entiende mejor que nadie- dice de repente Prim, provocando que me ponga de mil colores

-¡Prim! –la reprende su madre inmediatamente- esa no son cosas que usted una jovencita de 13 años deba decir ¿sabe?- dice mientras me sonríe y se pone de pie –será mejor irnos y dejarla descansar, espero no te moleste- dice mientras mira una última vez a Katniss

-por supuesto que no, son bienvenidas a mi casa- comento mientras salen de la habitación y cierro la puerta.

-Peeta cuida de mi hermana mientras no estamos sé que ella parece muy fuerte pero así como es de terca es de sensible- dice Prim mientras toma mis manos, yo solo le sonrió y asiento, su madre me dice lo mismo que cuide de ella y que le llame si surge algo a la mitad de la noche.

-hasta luego peeta- dice Prim mientras cierra la puerta al salir.

Suspiro un momento y otra vez observo la casa, miro el reloj que está en la pared de la cocina y marca las _9:30 P.M ,_ preparo algo rápido y ligero para la cena y cuando menos lo pienso ya son las _10:28 P.M _sirvo dos platos de estofado de conejo y me dirijo a la mi habitación, pues no creo que sea muy buena idea que en el estado que se encuentra Katniss no coma nada. Cuando abro la puerta me percato de que ella ya está despierta, está sentada observando todo detenidamente y después su mirada gris se cruza con la mía

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mientras dejo en el buro a lado de la cama, la charola de los dos platos y me siento en la orilla de la cama, pongo mi mano en su frente- no tienes temperatura- digo mientras la retiro

-¿Qué me paso, porque estoy en tu habitación?- dice algo desconcertada- sé que peleamos pero y luego..-

-te desmayaste- finalizo mientras pongo la charola en sus piernas- ahora come un poco que te hace falta y después intenta dormir otra vez –

-¿porque eres así conmigo, cuando siempre te trato de lo peor?-

-porque somos amigos, ¿acaso además de borracha has perdido la memorias?- intento bromear sin éxito pues parece enojarle

-lo que yo haga..-la interrumpo

-ya, ya, no es de mi incumbencia lo sé- finalizo –ahora come- digo mientras yo hago lo mismo

-lo siento, no debería hablarte así tú haces esto y yo comportándome así- dice al cabo de unos minutos

-bueno, créeme si no te comportaras así entonces comenzaría a preocuparme- respondo mientras dejo mi plato en el mueble – ahora termínate tu comida por favor y después a dormir – le digo mientras me pongo de pie y me dirijo a uno de mis cajones y saco mi ropa interior y la de dormir.

-¿te importa?- digo mientras me dirijo al cuarto de baño, ella solo se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza , luego de media hora salgo del baño y me encuentro con que Katniss ya no está en la cama bajo alarmado y la miro en la cocina lavando los trastes de la cena

-Katniss, no tenías que hacer esto- digo mientras me acerco a ella

-solo son unos trastes, además es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que hiciste todo esto por mi hoy –dice mientras se pone su mano en el lavatrastos y cierra los ojos

-¿no te sientes bien?-pregunto mientras me acero a ella

-no, no estoy bien es solo este estúpido dolor de cabeza- dice mientras intenta caminar pero sin éxito, la tomo de la cintura y ella pone su mano en mi pecho- me jode tener que pedir ayuda y ser inservible- dice enojada

-no te preocupes deja que cuide de ti por lo menos esta vez, ¿somos amigos no?- _amigos_ pienso, ella me observa incrédula su rostro está a unos cuantos centímetros del mío y me muero por abrazarla, besarla decirle cuanto la amo, pero sé que eso no sería lo mejor no en este momento y probablemente nunca.

-solo esta vez- dice a regañadientes mientras ambos caminamos a la habitación –¿dónde dormirás tú?-

-en la habitación de alado, no te preocupes cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme por favor- digo mientras la ayudo a meterse a la cama y la tapo con las sabanas

-Peeta- dice mientras toma mi mano - el presidente Snow vino a visitarme hoy- suelta de repente, solo con escuchar su nombre siento como la sangre abandona mi cuerpo y como mi corazón comienza a latir al mil por hora- y…no está nada contento conmigo- dice mientras agacha la cabeza

-¿Qué te ha dicho Katniss?-pregunto algo nervioso, ella levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos

-dice que los otros distritos no creen nuestro acto de amor , lo han mirado como una rebelión y eso solo significa una cosa Peeta…-

-quiere destruirnos- finalizo

-solo a mí, yo soy el problema- dice mientras suelta mi mano

-tendrá que matarme primero a mi antes de que te toque- digo presa del coraje

-peeta, tu no..- dice ella mientras pone una de sus manos en mis labios- tú tienes que vivir, por mí….. por ti –

-Katniss- digo mientras acaricio su mejilla- tú eres mi vida entera- ella me mira mientras sus ojos parecen querer romper en llanto el cual reprime como siempre y yo solo la atraigo a mí y la abrazo – tú tienes que permanecer con vida – digo mientras me separo de ella y le doy un beso en la frente- ahora intenta dormir un poco- digo mientras me separo de ella

-Peeta, yo no te merezco - dice mientras baja la mirada

-tranquila preciosa tú eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, además no te eh pedido que lo hagas- digo mientras sonrió ella me mira por unos segundos y se abalanza sobre mi quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios ella rompe esa distancia y me besa, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire ella esconde su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abrazo fuertemente la atraigo más a mí y por un momento deseo detener el tiempo y permanecer a su lado de esta manera, por siempre.-será mejor que me vaya , si pasa algo puedes hablarme, sea lo que sea- le digo mientras rompo el abrazo y me pongo de pie- buenas noches preciosa- le digo antes de salir de la habitación

-buenas noches Peeta- dice mientras sonríe de lado.

Cierro la puerta de la habitación y me dirijo a la de huéspedes , cuando entro siento que estoy en un lugar ajeno a mí ,pues solo había entrado una vez y eso fue la primera vez que entre a esta tiro sobre la cama y me quedo mirando unos minutos hacia el techo, a mi cabeza vienen miles de cosas ¿Qué siente por mi? ,¿me ama o solo esta confundida?, ¿solo me vera como un amigo los siguientes años de mi vida?, ¿acaso soy tan masoquista para aceptar _esta_ relación?, al final no se ni que es lo que quiero yo mismo, mi cabeza me dice que escuche a mi corazón y mi corazón a mi cabeza y bueno al final termino con el estómago revuelto. Me envuelvo entre las sabanas y al cabo de unos minutos caigo rendido.

-¡Peeta!- escucho el grito aterrador de Katniss, que me hace saltar de la cama, salgo lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas y entro de golpe a mi habitación

-Katniss ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras me acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella solo tiembla y se aferra a mi camiseta, su rostro esta pálido, lo que ha soñado realmente le ha impactado demasiado para que ella este en este estado

-fue… fue solo una pesadilla- dice al cabo de unos minutos mientras se separa de mi – estoy bien-

-no te preocupes- digo mientras acaricio su mejilla y me pongo de pie- yo también las tengo- doy la media vuelta dispuesto a salir cuando ella vuelve a llamarme

-Peeta…- dice algo dudosa-¿te quedas conmigo?-

-claro- respondo inmediatamente mientras camino hacia la cama y ella me hace espacio, inmediatamente se acurruca en mi pecho y yo la abrazo, recargo mi mentón en su cabeza mientras siento como su respiración comienza a normalizarse y le susurro- siempre..-

Luego de algunos minutos Katniss finalmente cae dormida y yo me dedico a observarla mientras duerme, parece tan delicada, tan frágil , tan….vulnerable, pasa algunas horas durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que su respiración nuevamente parece descontrolarse acaricio su espalda y le susurro palabras de alivio al oído _todo está bien , yo estoy aquí contigo , no pasa nada es solo una pesadilla _, aun cuando está dormida mis palabras parecen tranquilizarla, hecho una mirada al reloj y son pasadas de las 3:30 A.M el sueño parece finalmente estarme venciendo y cuando menos pienso eh caído.

A la mañana siguiente abro los ojos y me encuentro con las vista más hermosa con la que pudiera despertar, Katniss aun duerme sobre mi pecho, su cabello esta alborotado y su respiración es tan tranquila que temo moverme y despertarla y con ello acabar con este momento. Aparto un mechón que cae en su cara y me obstruye la hermosa vista, sonrió y la observo, intento ponerme de pie luego de unos minutos pero me resulta imposible, pues solo con moverme es como un interruptor para que ella se acurruque más cerca de mí, sonrió ante esa situación y me doy por vencido esperando a que despierte . observo el reloj y marca las _9:30 A.M_ estoy seguro que la madre de Katniss no tardara en venir y pienso que no le agradara para nada saber que eh dormido en la misma cama que su hija, acaricio su espalda por última vez y le doy un beso casto en los labios y finalmente decido despertarla del sueño profundo

-Hey.. Buenos días dormilona es hora de despertar- le susurró al oído, ella solo se retuerce y niega, creo que no sabe en qué situación está- tu madre no tarda en llegar katniss y dudo que le cause gracia que estemos durmiendo en la misma cama-

-buenos días- dice dándose por vencida mientras finalmente se mueve de mi pecho y se sienta en la cama

-¿Cómo has dormido?- pregunto mientras me levanto de la cama

-¿ a dónde vas?- pregunta mientras ella hace lo mismo

-pensaba darme una ducha, pero si quieres- digo mientras me acerco a ella- podemos bañarnos juntos – ella se pone de mil colores y yo no puedo evitar soltar una risa

-¡Peeta!, de verdad te está afectando estar cerca de Haymitch- dice molesta mientras se aleja de mí y le de la habitación

-¿Por qué reacciona así?- me pregunto a mí mismo

Después de eso me di una corta ducha y Salí del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, tome ropa de mis cajones y me dispuse a vestirme. al poco rato baje de mi habitación y al entrar a la cocina ahí estaba ella sentada mirando por la ventana

-¿pasa algo?- pregunte

-no es solo que…. Hace tanto tiempo que no dormía tanto como lo hice ahora, es tan extraño- finaliza mientras se gira y quedamos cara a cara

-bueno, creo que cualquiera que haya estado en la arena de los juegos y sepa lo que es el miedo de verdad tiene esta clase de problemas para dormir- comento mientras me siento a su lado

-supongo que es verdad y lamento haberte molestado a noche es solo que realmente no quería estar sola- dice mientras se pone de pie

-no te preocupes, me hiciste un favor igual pude dormir sin pesadillas como regularmente lo hago- dije mientras me ponía de pie, ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que unos sonidos provenientes de la puerta nos interrumpieron

-debe ser mi hermana y mi madre- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-es lo más posible- finalice mientras la seguía, pero no fue así cuando ella abrió la puerta no era su madre sino Haymitch quien hacia su aparición

-fiuu… nunca eh sido de los que tocan la puerta pero esta vez me alegra- dijo burlonamente mientras miraba a Katniss que solo llevaba uno de mis suéter puestos y con las piernas descubiertas

-Haymitch, ella solo se sentía mal- intervengo de inmediato –y no olvides que aún tenemos asuntos pendientes por lo que paso ayer- finalizo con la voz más firme

-ya,ya , ya entendí eso de darle licor a una mocosa no estuvo bien ,pero no venía aquí ah ver como se ponían de acaramelados-dijo mientras nos observaba, Katniss estaba disputa a protestar pero Haymitch la interrumpió inmediatamente- y tu preciosa no protestes-

-¿Qué era lo que ocupabas?- intente cambiar el tema

-ah!, si a lo que venían ustedes dos- dijo señalándonos – saben que dentro de dos días comienza el tour de la victoria ¿verdad?- Katniss rodo los ojos y yo solo asentí – así que deberían comenzar a entrar en calor para las cámaras aunque- dijo más en tono burlón –parece que lo han hecho sin mi ayuda, excelente preciosa- le dijo a Katniss mientras se retiraba de mi casa, dejándola molesta una vez más y con el rostro sonrojado.

-tranquila- dije intentando sonar serio- sabes que le encanta molestarte- ella solo me fulmino con la mirada y se fue hacia la sala de estar -¿ y ahora que hice yo?- dije en tono aparentemente ofendido

-no te hagas el idiota Peeta- dijo molesta- se que has disfrutado la escena de hace unos minutos-

-bueno, no puedo decir que no , pero Katniss no creo que sea algo para que te pongas así-

-claro, a ti no te molestan esas insinuaciones pero a mi si- dijo finalmente, _ouch eso había dolido, -_Peeta…..no.., no es lo que piensas- dijo algo culpable

-¿Qué se supone que pienso?, se como eres Katniss, pero toma en cuenta que yo también tengo sentimientos- dije mientras salía disparado de la sala de estar hacia la cocina

-Peeta no es lo que crees- dice mientras va tras de mi

-que se supone que pienso- dije mientras me giraba y quedábamos frente a frente- Katniss, no podemos seguir así- dije mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba un beso- tu amas a alguien pero ese alguien no soy yo- finalice mientras soltaba su mano

-yo no puedo amar a nadie-

-puedes, solo que te niegas a hacerlo- dije

-¿tu cómo puedes saberlo?-

-recuerda que tengo experiencia en la materia Katniss-

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, Katniss no se atrevía a decir nada y yo no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-no me amas…. Lose- dije finalmente- te lo había dicho, podemos ser solo amigos no te pido mas que eso- finalice ella solo me observaba y su mirada gris como siempre no me mostraba más allá de lo que ella quería que mirara

-lose, tal vez ese es el problema no puedo amar a nadie- dice mientras cruza los brazos

-si puedes-ella alzo la vista esperando que continuara y asi lo hice- amas a tu hermana-

-eso es diferente-

-puede ser, pero es amor al final-

-no todos podemos ser felices- dije mientras le sonreía de lado,- parece que tu madre a llegado- dije mientras escuchaba los sonidos provenientes de la puerta

-Peeta- dijo ella mientras me detenía antes de abrir la puerta, me gire y entonces ella se acercó más a mí y me beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves como la primera vez que me beso y conseguían el mismo efecto que aquella vez – tu mereces a una mujer mejor que yo- dijo mientras se separaba de mi

-yo no quiero a otra mujer- dije resignado mientras me giraba a la puerta- solo te quería a ti.


	4. Capítulo 4 Ecos

_CAPITULO 4_

_ECOS._

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que Katniss y yo habíamos hablado, lo peor de esto es que hoy comenzaba el tour de la victoria no sin antes una entrevista exclusiva para el capitolio acerca de cómo nos las arreglábamos desde nuestro regreso de los Juegos del Hambre.

-corazón no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo portia mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo

-yo también portia- dije mientras correspondía este, ella era de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar y era más normas a diferencia de la gente del capitolio, su vestimenta no solía ser tan escandalosas como la que usaba la mayoría.

-¿listo para trabajar?- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano

-nunca se está listo- dije mientras ella sonreía

Pasamos algunos minutos mientras mi equipo me preparaba para la entrevista , los escuchaba hablar de la sensación que habían causado nuestros trajes en el desfile de tributos de los juegos y de lo popular que ahora era Cinna y Portia, eran la sensación. Estaba feliz por mi estilista, eh de admitir pero no podía dejar de sentir cierto rencor hacia esas personas que cada año disfrutaban de ver como jóvenes inocentes morían sin piedad, sin importar la edad y sin importarles nada más que su propia satisfacción.

-es hora- me susurro portia al oído mientras me abría la puerta de mi casa- impresiónalos como siempre corazón- finalizo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y bajaba por las escaleras para encontrarme con la mujer que más amaba en este mundo Katniss, lucia hermosa como siempre, su vestimenta era simple pero ella lograba que para mi luciera espectacular. Cuando ambos nos reunimos nos dimos un abrazo y en un giro que di ambos caímos en la nieve, reímos y nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y luego ella beso mis labios, esta sensación era tan cálida que no quería que desapareciera me hacia sentir vivo y feliz. Nos separamos por falta de aire y entonces escuche el carraspeo de parte de Caesar y recordé que esto era solo un teatro. Nos preguntaron acerca de como iban las cosas entre nosotros desde nuestro regreso, como iba nuestra relación con lo cual hice una broma y del hecho que mi había hecho muy resguardado respecto a mis sentimientos por Katniss.

-buena actuación- dije mientras me separaba de Katniss cuando las cámaras desaparecieron

-tu también- dijo ella

-casi sentí ese beso real- finalice mientras me alejaba de ahí lo mas deprisa posible y regresaba a mi casa

-10 minutos y nos vamos- dijo Effie

Oh es verdad el Tour de la Victoria comienza hoy. Por dos largas semanas nos harán recorrer todos los distritos donde daremos algunos discursos de lo valerosos que fueron sus tributos. pensar que mirare el rostro de las personas que perdieron a sus hijos para que nosotros viviéramos y lo que más me duele es saber que ella sufrirá cuando lleguemos al distrito de la única amiga que hizo en la arena _Rue._ Esa hermosa niña que aun cuando no la conocí tan bien como seguro lo hizo Katniss, no se queda atrás en mis pesadillas. Todavía recuerdo esos malditos mutos modificados que nos mandaron al final de los juegos con la intención de asesinarlos mire los ojos de Cato, Glimmer, Marvel… no quiero recordar más siento que las inmensas ganas de regresar lo que desayune se hacen presentes así que decido pensar en otra cosa, cuando la voz de Portia me saca de mis pensamientos

-hora de irnos Peeta- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-lose- dije a regañadientes mientras nos esperaban en la salida de la aldea de los vencedores para transportarnos al tren en el que viajaríamos estos doce días hasta llegar finalmente a Panem donde los Capitolenses se mueren por estar a nuestro lado.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro transporte Katniss , Haymitch ,todos estábamos a bordo y pronto comenzó a moverse el tren me acerque a la ventana echándole una ultima mirada a nuestro distrito hasta que finalmente se perdió en la distancia .Escuchaba las conversaciones tranquilas acerca de moda que mantenían Cinna y Portia mientras reían, Haymitch y Effie como siempre peleando acerca de los modales y el consumo excesivo de alcohol, mientras que Katniss y yo parecíamos tan distanciados como en nuestro regreso al distrito o aún más.

-esto es por ustedes muchachos, disfrútenlo como deben se lo ganaron- dijo finalmente effie

-matando gente- dijo Katniss molesta mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación dejando a una Effie atonía que es la única que parece nunca entender lo incorrectas que son sus palabras y la situación en la que nos encontramos.

-hablare con ella- dije unos minutos después de que Katniss se marchó- ella solo se sienta mal al dejar a su familia, realmente ama a su hermana Prim y le es difícil volver a separarse de ella- dije intentando consolar a effie- solo tenle un poco de paciencia- finalice mientras salía de la habitación en busca de katniss. Al entrar a la habitación inmediatamente dijo sin voltear

-más tarde le pediré disculpas-

-no tienes que disculparte con nadie- le dije mientras se giraba y me dedicaba esa mirada que tanto odiaba _lastima_ – y eso me incluye a mi, lo que paso….solo intenta olvidarlo- dije mientras le sonreía – sigamos con el plan de amigos yo estoy bien con eso, así que por favor deja de dedicarme esas miradas de lástima que realmente me ponen los pelos de punta, odio esa mirada- dije sin mas

-tendrás que acostumbrarte es la única mirada que tengo- dijo con ironía

-no- dije sonriéndole mientras entrelazaba mis dedos- tienes otras expresiones que te niegas a mostrarme-

-bueno te he mostrado mas que a cualquier persona que conozca- dijo mientras sonreía

-¿debería sentirme alagado?-

-en realidad si- dice mientras sonríe

Cuando entramos a un túnel para llegar a nuestra primera para el distrito once, el lugar donde vivía _Rue y Thresh_ cuando salimos del túnel para adentrarnos al distrito nos quedamos un tanto asombrados por lo que miramos es tan distinto al distrito doce, tienen cercas y varios agentes de paz supervisando la recolecta de las personas, no basta mencionar que este distrito posiblemente es el doble o triple de grande que el lugar donde provenimos.

Después de veinte minutos llegamos a la estación y varios agentes de paz nos esperaban para escoltarnos a la plaza donde leeríamos nuestro discurso por los tributos caídos de su distrito, Effie se quejo por el trato que se atrevían a dar a los vencedores y la falta de modales que tenían estos , Katniss estaba a mi lado tensa

-sus discursos- dijo Effie mientras estiraba dos hojas de papel

-gracias- dije tomando los dos papeles al ver que no había movimiento por parte de Katniss

-los tributos caídos de este distrito son Rue y Thresh- ella se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la niña y yo solo pude decir

-si quieres puedo encargarme de todo- ella me sonrió de medio lado y me agradeció

-Gracias Peeta-

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, estaba nervioso, tenía miedo. Sentía tantas cosas que creía que en cualquier momento terminaría volviéndome loco por no poder decir nada por tener que guardarme todo siempre por tener que aparentar fortaleza cuando a veces me siento en un laberinto sin salida, como si algo se apoderara de mi como si esto no fuera real, a veces siento que lo irreal es lo real y viceversa…a veces no se quien soy yo mismo.

-damas y caballeros con ustedes los ganadores de los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark- dijo el alcalde del palacio de justicia, ambos cruzamos finalmente la puerta que se abría ante nosotros daba paso a la multitud, la plaza no era mas grande que la del distrito doce, podíamos observar como a los alrededores caían las largas carpas con el símbolo de Panem y frente a nosotros en dos escenarios las familias de los tributos caídos.

En un principio leí las tarjetas que Effie nos había proporcionado pero, sentí que esto no estaba bien eso no era lo que yo quería expresar y estoy seguro que eso no es lo que se merecían Rue y Thresh palabras vacías providentes de una tarjeta sin sentimiento alguno. Cuando termine de hablar le dedique una mirada a Katniss, ella parecía debatirse entre hablar y no pero lo hizo, sus palabras una a una quedaron grabadas en mi mente

_-conocí a Rue ella no solo fue mi aliada , si no también mi amiga, la veo en las flores que crecen cerca de mi casa, la veo en mi hermana Prim , la escucho en el canto de los sinsajos, lo siento por no poder salvarla- _

Luego de aquello el lugar se volvió un caos ella realmente _no sabía el efecto que tenía sobre la gente. _Volvimos al tren donde Effie nos dio una larga charla de que debíamos leer sus tarjetas si no para que se molestaba en escribirlas, Haymitch tuvo una charla en el palacio de justicia antes de partir dijo_ que debíamos ser la distracción, debíamos evitar que las personas miraran lo que sucedía en realidad pero ¿será eso lo correcto?_

Después de aquello regresamos al tren rumbo al siguiente distrito todos parecían tranquilos, a pesar de lo que había sucedido. Solo había dos opciones una: no tienen la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo en los distritos y dos: fingen no saber nada para seguir con las comodidades que han tenido hasta el día de hoy.

-¿estás bien corazón?- pregunto Portia mientras se acercaba a mi asiento

-si- le sonreí- solo estoy un poco cansado-

-era de esperarse hablar ante una multitud debe ser agotador- dijo mientras me sonreía y se ponía de pie.

Todos parecían estar en otros mundos, Portia y Cinna hablando acerca de moda y futuros diseños que desean realizar juntos, Haymitch y Effie discutiendo acerca de la falta de modales y el exceso de alcohol que este consume y Katniss y yo tan alejados de un mundo donde la tranquilidad pueda reinar para nosotros.

-¿quieres irte a otra parte de la cabina?- le pregunte sacándola de sus pensamientos

-si.-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me seguía

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunte, ella inmediato supo a lo que me refería

-lo preguntas por Rue, estoy mejor después de salir de su distrito-confeso mientras entrabamos en la última cabina del tren y nos sentábamos en unos cómodos sofás en forma de U.-¿ y tú como estas?- pregunto ahora ella

-bien-

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, solo ahí sentados mirando como dejábamos atrás kilómetros y kilómetros del lugar donde antes habíamos estado pero así de pronto como nos alejábamos nos aproximábamos a nuestra próxima parada el distrito diez. Pronto escuchamos un sonido proveniente de la puerta y Effie entro mientras nos sonreía tan despreocupadamente como siempre

-hora de cenar queridos- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación

-es mejor que vayamos si o queremos que nos sermone- dije intentado bromear

-tienes razón- dijo ella mientras escondía una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

La cena transcurrió como las que solíamos tener mientras íbamos rumbo a los juegos, Effie como siempre intentando mantener un ambiente armonioso, Cinna y Portia también lo intentaban pero nosotros no nos encontrábamos del todo bien o por lo menos Katniss. Luego de terminar la cena cada quien se dirigió a su habitació dirigí a mi habitación, luego de una larga ducha y carias horas de intentos fallidos por conciliar el sueño decidí dar una vuelta por el tren, observe el reloj que estaba en la mesa de centro y marcaba las _12:30 A.M _. Salí de la habitación y me fui rumbo al vagón de bebidas, no con la intención de beber algo sino que ahí parecía haber mucha mejor iluminación que en el resto del tren yo realmente odiaba la oscuridad, solo me recordaba más y más a la arena y así que las pesadillas que intentaba lograr olvidar volvieran con más intensidad. Me pare frente a una de las ventanas más grandes de la cabina y observe la luna detenidamente hoy parecía que las cosas estaban a mi favor, la luna me regalaba una gran cantidad de luz de la que podía estar agradecido, respire profundo y cerré los ojos pero entonces un grito de horror me saco de mi paz, era _Katniss_. corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieron y entre al vagón de Katniss

-pesadillas- dice mientras se levanta de la cama y se lanza sobre mi , yo la abrazo con fuerza y ella solo se acerca más y más a mi mientras rodea sus manos por mi cuello y ocupa su rostro, yo solo la atraigo más a mi tanto como nuestros cuerpos lo permiten

- está bien- le digo mientras acaricio su espalda- son solo pesadillas no es real- le susurro a oído- yo estoy aquí contigo-vamos a la cama- le digo mientras la guio, la acuesto en la cama y la arropo, ella me mira asustada, perdida, esa misma mirada con la que me despierto cada noche

-está bien- le recuerdo mientras retiro algunos cabellos que se han pegado a su rostro a causa del sudor y algunas lágrimas- no estamos en la arena –ella solo me observa como si buscara algo aunque realmente nunca eh sido el mejor leyendo lo que esta chica frente a mi piensa, así que solo me limito a sonreírle -¿quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?- le pregunto finalmente

-quédate – dice mientras me abre paso en la cama, me quito los zapatos y me acuesto a su lado y le abro los brazos, ella rápidamente se acurruca en mi pecho y yo la abrazo fuertemente contra mi pecho, cuando toco sus brazos me doy cuenta que esta temblando y el silencio de la habitación no es de gran ayuda para cubrir ese hecho

-está bien, estoy contigo aquí- le susurró al oído- siempre- le repito mientras comienzo a sentir como a los pocos minutos su respiración se normaliza y cae dormida para después seguirla yo.

Cuando despierto, siento los brazos un poco entumidos y siento como si algo aplastara mi pecho, abro los ojos poco a poco y ahí está ella, inmóvil tan vulnerable que cualquiera que la mirara caería enamorado de ella en este mismo instante, pero para mi fortuna soy el único que disfruta de esta hermosa vista, giro la cabeza para observar el reloj que yace en el buro al lado de mi cama _8:40 A.M_ me extraña que Effie no nos molestara y entonces caigo en cuenta, el tren se a detenido y parece que la eh invocado a los minutos el equipo de preparación de Katniss entra sin tomarse la molestia de tocar y nos observan a los dos como si fuéramos alguna especie de espectáculo. Comienzan a decir tantas cosas a la vez que mi cerebro no logra procesarlo todo, les pido que guarden discreción con respecto a esto y que me den un par de minutos para despertarla yo, ellos acceden gustosamente y prometen guardar el secreto _cosa que se no pasara _

-Katniss..- le hablo provocando que solo se mueva –despierta- le susurro

-¿qué pasa?- dice mientras finalmente abre los ojos y se levanta de mi pecho para sentarse en la cama

-el equipo de preparación no tarda en llegar así que pensé que era mejor despertarte-

-gracias, no debiste preocuparte por ello-

-será mejor que me vaya – le digo mientras me levanto de la cama

-Peeta.- dice mientras toma mi mano

-gracias por lo de anoche –

-de nada- le respondo mientras me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación

* * *

Hola corazones primero que nada Muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad sus comentarios me animan a seguir publicando esta historia y sinceramente les agradezco de corazon que apoyen este Proyecto

samantha136 : esperemos que este par de tortolitos se acerquen aun mas en este Tour de la Victoria y lo que sigue despues de este, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

OrionMellark: gracias por tus comentarios me parecio muy gracioso lo que dijiste de Katniss , vamos Katniss que "no amas" a peets y aun asi si snow viene ahora y le tira un balazo en la frente, te vuelves loca y cuidado te suicidas, y eso solo "negandonte" a amarlo. gracias por tus comentarios realmente hacen que esta chica loca quiera escribir mas

: jaja gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que esta historia te guste ese es el proposito jajaj y dios no te preocupes yo tambien soy masoquista aveces asi que preparate para mas jjajajaj

inuykag4ever: me alegra que l historia te guste, igual saludos.

RonaldGarcia91: me alegra tanto que te gustaria el capitulo, me siento alagada, y tomare encuenta lo de Peeta seria algo interesante.

Sangre Azul: muchas gracias por tu comentario me haces sentir alagada, hasta me sonroje jjajaja , espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas en cuanto a la historia

sin mas asi terminamos otro capitulo y ya saben sugerencias, opiniones, todas y cada una son super importantes para esta humilde autora y porsupuesto son bienvenidas, hasta el domingo chic (a partir de ahora comenzare a publicar cada domingo, hoy hize la excepcion jaja)


	5. Chapter 5 Distritos

CAPITULO 5

Distritos

Cuando llegamos a los distritos diez, nueve, ocho y siete, algo era diferente parecía que las personas nos miraran con lastima, otros con rencor y algunos hasta con odio. Haymitch nos había dicho que nos dedicáramos exclusivamente a leer las tarjetas que Effie preparo para nosotros si lo que queríamos era evitar más incidentes como el que había surgido en el distrito once. Katniss y yo accedimos, por primera vez ella no se puso a tener una pelea con Haymitch por decirle que hacer y cómo hacerlo, aunque bueno tampoco sería la primera vez que ella hace lo que él le indica para mantenernos con vida

Cuando llegamos al distrito diez, nos recibieron los agentes de paz en la estación, Effie estaba indignada por el nuevo trato que se le daba a los vencedores, dijo que nos trataban como prisioneros, como si fuéramos un peligro para la sociedad, cuando en realidad éramos los tributos victoriosos de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, por un momento me sentí mal por ella, pues no sabe que el hecho de que Katniss y yo hayamos salido con vida de la arena había provocado un revuelto en los distritos, donde el acto aparente de amor se había visto como la chispa de la rebeldía. En cuando llegamos al palacio de justicia nos saludó el alcalde del distrito , solo fue un apretón de manos, su rostro no expresaba nada, ni simpatía, odio o cualquier otro tipo de emoción, cualquiera que lo mirara pensaría que es un ser sin sentimientos. El hombre era algo , de piel morena, con unos orbes de color miel y cabello castaño.

Finalmente salió frente a la multitud del distrito y al igual que en el distrito anterior dio una breve introducción de los juegos y los ganadores y una vez más Katniss y yo salimos frente a las cámaras esta vez mas que dispuestos a convencer no solo a los distritos si no al mismísimo presidente Snow de lo perdidamente enamorados que nos encontrábamos. Sujete la mano de Katniss y ambos salimos frente a la multitud que nos miraba de distintas formas. Leímos al pie de la letra cada una de las tarjetas que nos dio Effie, cuidando no parecer un pastor que predica la biblia y de igual manera fue en el distrito nueve, ocho y siete.

-Panem hoy, Panem mañana , Panem para siempre- finalizo Katniss el discurso en el distrito siete, donde algunas de las personas comenzaron a protestar exigiéndonos que dijéramos lo que realmente pensábamos, sin embargo no sabían el peligro al que no solo nos exponíamos nosotros , si no ellos y lo más importante nuestras familias, porque si algo es bien sabido o por lo menos lo eh escuchado hasta hoy, es que el Capitolio no tiene la intención de desquitarse con sus vencedores, por supuesto que no, eso lo haría quedar expuestos. Nuestras familias, las familias de todos y cada uno de los vencedores son las que se llevan los platos rotos de nuestros errores.

Hace un par de días mientras pasábamos por el distrito ocho, escuche hablar a Katniss y Haymitch acerca de una tributo de ese distrito su nombre creo que era Cecile la habían coronado vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre , y había sido de los pocos vencedores que habían conseguido rehacer su vida luego de pasar por el infierno que los juegos significaban , aunque a pesar de todo la suerte no estuvo de su parte todo el tiempo. Pues al parecer hubo un tiempo en el que ella se negó a seguir las ordenes de Snow y como era de esperarse este agito unos cuantos hilos y el esposo de Cecile había perdido de una forma brutal la vida, claramente dejándole claro que si no seguía sus órdenes no tendría piedad de las personas a las que ella amara.

Luego de aquella conversación no podía evitar sentirme preocupado cada vez que miraba a Katniss y pensar ¿ qué pasaría si yo decidiera dejarla en libertad y simplemente no casarme para hacerla infeliz? ¿ acaso me arrancarían la vida de la misma forma que hicieron con ese hombre? ¿oh, se atreverían a dañar a Katniss por osarnos a desobedecer las órdenes del Capitolio?, pero no tiene sentido porque entonces todos sabrían que el teatro de los Trágicos amantes fue precisamente eso un teatro para mantenernos con vida y ese truco fue precisamente ella quien lo utilizo así que sería ella quien pagara y no yo. Tan solo pensar aquello hace que se me revuelva el estómago y luche con todas mis fuerzas por no pensar en ello

-Peeta..- me llamo Katniss sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿ qué pasa?- pregunte de inmediato mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo

-Effie te a preguntado si ¿ estás listo para la visita al distrito cinco y cuatro?- dice mientras me observa con cautela

-oh, lo siento Effie es solo que no estaba pensando en algo- me disculpo inmediatamente

-oh, no te preocupes cariño, pero es muy raro de ti dime ¿acaso te sientes mal?- pregunta algo preocupada

-no, por supuesto que no, es solo que a noche no logre conciliar muy bien el sueño eso es todo, un poco de descanso supongo no me caerá mal- digo mientras me limpio la boca con la servilleta y me pongo de pie

-Hey, muchacho no quieres que preciosa te acompañe, quizá ella tenga el remedio- dice con una mirada picara, provocando que los presentes suelten la risa

-Haymitch!- le reprende de inmediato una Effie colorada- que crees que le dices a los niños-

-¿ niños? , por si no te has dado cuenta, preciosa y el chico no tienen nada de niños- dice burlonamente mientras una Katniss colorada le reclama hasta de lo que se va morir

- si me disculpan- digo finalmente

-adelante cariño, espero te sientas mucho mejor en unas horas, recuerda que a las dos en punto comienzan los preparativos para la llegada al distrito- dice mientras intenta recobrar la compostura y saca una agenda pequeña de color salmón

-claro creo que con unas horas será más que suficiente -

Me doy la media vuelta y salgo del vagón con dirección al mío, en realidad anoche no pude conciliar el sueño en lo absoluto. Me la pase recordando la conversación de Haymitch y Katniss. Lo peor era que cuando finalmente el sueño me vencía las pesadillas regresaban a hacer su trabajo perturbar la poca paz que lograba tener en este vagón. La primera vez que me quede dormido fue por quince minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, en este sueño estaba en la arena , era de noche y llovía con una intensidad que cada gota que golpeaba mi ropa hacia que me resultara más difícil avanzar, corrí como loco unos veinte o treinta metros cuando frente a mi apareció uno de esos horribles mutos, yo estaba desarmado y parecía que no tenía escapatoria iba a morir y entonces cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarme abrí los ojos de par en par con la respiración agitada, la boca seca y un sudor que recorría todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Después de ese sueño estuve despierto hasta las _3:00 A.M _ cuando por segunda vez el sueño me venció, esta vez estaba en el distrito doce, la nieve cubría casi toda la plaza pero algo era distinto , en el centro de este estaban todos como si se tratara de la cosecha, pasaba entre las filas y parecía como si no se dieran cuenta de mi existencia , entonces escuché la voz de Effie pronunciando el nombre del tributo para la cosecha

-Primrose Everdeen-

Y entonces fue como si se tratara de una película que revivía una y otra vez, esta vez el sueño era acerca de perderla a ella, en esta ocasión no había sido mi nombre el que había salido en la cosecha para los chicos si no el de el

- Gale Hawthorne-

Me ofrecía tributo, gritaba con todas mis fuerzas porque me escucharan pero era inútil todos mis intentos eran en vano, en este paisaje yo no existían , entonces al lado de Haymitch note la silueta de un joven de no más de diecisiete años, de estatura promedia, cabello rubio…ESPERA… ese era ¿yo?, pero como era posible , era yo. Lo observaba como el chico miraba a la chica que yo amaba más que nada y su rostro reflejaba, dolor, perdida como si algo dentro de él se hubiera quebrado y fue entonces cuando recordé que esto no era real y abrí los ojos. Después de aquella pesadilla no logre conciliar el sueño más, pase la noche en mi vagón de pintura donde plasme lo que había soñado, yo siendo atacado por ese muto, la lluvia que hacía que cada paso que daba pesara más y más, Katniss ofreciéndose de tributo, Haymitch y yo como mentores y por ultimo Gale, a lado de Katniss y de Effie.

Mientras más pintaba, más sentía que mi cuerpo se iba aligerando, sentía que algo dentro de mi hacia que esta carga se hiciera menos pesada, recuerdo que una vez mi padre me dijo: _Peeta, un día cuando encuentres a la mujer que ames, no podrás compartir tus pesares con ella porque tu obligación será protegerla. _Y ahora sé que mi padre tenía algo de razón , porque aun cuando yo tenga estas pesadillas, aun cuando sé que en la vida real ella no me pertenece ella jamás sabrá como me siento en realidad, solo intentara adivinarlo y posiblemente muchas veces acierte, sin embargo ella jamás se interesara por mi como yo lo hago por ella porque de alguna manera egoísta así es el amor. No significa que siempre serás recompensado o correspondido por la persona que amas a veces el amor significa sacrificar la vida misma por la felicidad del otro y eso estoy dispuesto a hacer actuar frente a las cámaras y permitirle esa felicidad cuando estas se vayan, aun se su felicidad es Gale y no yo.

Entro en mi vagón y me tiro sobre la cama sin preocuparme por nada y caigo perdidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Unas horas después Portia me despierta y me prepara para las cámaras una vez más, conversamos un poco, me pregunta si eh tenido pesadillas y le respondo que nada que no pueda controlar, ella sonríe aunque en sus ojos noto ese destello de tristeza como si ella fuera culpable de esto, tomo sus manos y le agradezco por ser más que solo una estilista para mi, ella deja escapar una lagrimita y dice que es un placer trabajar conmigo ,mientras ambos volvemos a lo nuestro , ella a arreglarme y yo a quedarme quieto.

Al igual que en el distrito anterior, pese a las formalidades y la manera en que nos observan y nos gritan todo parece terminar aparentemente bien, Katniss regresa al tren totalmente en silencio, Haymitch diciendo una que otra maldición y yo simplemente intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sean las pesadillas, si algo es verdad es el hecho de que todos estamos rotos y nadie es lo que era en un principio. Durante la noche escucho nuevamente los gritos de Katniss e inmediatamente voy a su vagón a ver que se encuentre bien, ella me pide que me quede a su lado y yo acepto. La abrazo y acaricio su espalda ella simplemente intenta controlar su respiración mientras estamos ambos en silencio, le pregunto si quiere hablar acerca de ello pero se niega, es siempre así ella jamás se abre de capaz conmigo no importa lo duro que trabaje para acabar con estas, porque por mas amor que profese hacia Katniss jamás tendré lo más importante su corazón. Finalmente se queda dormida y yo me dedico a observarla temiendo el momento en que ella se aparte de mi para siempre, su respiración es lenta, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y su característico ceño fruncido esta relajado, su cabello esta suelto y cae en ondas , resultado de que siempre lo trae trenzado, aparto unos cabellos que cae en su rostro y después acaricio su espalda y así estoy durante un largo rato, ella comienza a moverse pegándose a un más a mí, siento su respiración en mi cuello, me hace cosquillas y suelto una risita, ella sube una de sus piernas encima de la mía y pega su cuerpo más a mi, luego de un rato me doy cuenta de que ella cada vez está más encima de mí, no es pesada en absoluto pero comienza a resultarme un poco incómodo porque de alguna manera, no dejo de ser un hombre aun cuando solo tengo diecisiete años.

-Peeta- dice entre sueños mientras una sonrisa se asoma en la comisura de sus labios

Siento que mi corazón se saldrá de su lugar ante ese simple acto, me pregunto ¿Qué estará soñando? , sonrió mientras decía mi nombre. No puede evitar sentir una inmensa alegría y la atraigo más hacia mi mientras ella solo sonríe un poco

-quédate- dice en un susurro, parece que esa sencilla palabra es un detonante para mi y no puedo evitar responderle

-siempre..- le respondo mientras le doy un beso en los labios

Porque aun cuando solo podamos ser amigo, aun mas allá de que ella jamás corresponda mis sentimientos, sé que la amare porque ella es la única mujer que posiblemente podre amar en este planeta, porque me enamore de ella desde aquella vez en la primaria que la escuche cantar en la clase de música, aquella vez que la mire con dos trenzas en lugar de una y me pareció adorable y sobre todo por aquella vez que ella no solo salvo su vida sino también la mía.

-Peeta…- vuelve a decir entre sueños, pero esta vez su rostro refleja preocupación- ¿a….a…a dónde vas? – vuelve a susurrar mientras comienza a moverse, intento tranquilizarla pero es en vano y luego de unos minutos comienza a gritar

-Katniss es un sueño, es solo un sueño- le susurró al oído mientras la abrazo- solo…un sueño- susurro mientras comienza a tranquilizarse, abre sus ojos grises que se encuentran con el azul de los míos y reflejan pánico- está bien- le digo mientras retiro uno de sus cabellos que cae en su rostro y ella se sujeta fuertemente a mi playera- solo a sido un sueño- le digo mientras beso su frente

-un….sueño..-dice con la voz algo entrecortada

-si…-le respondo mientras la abrazo más fuerte- solo un sueño- digo una vez mas

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, ella sigue sujetando mi camiseta con fuerza y no miro la intención de que vaya a desistir de ello, por mi parte yo continuo sujetándola fuertemente, temiendo el momento en que la tenga que dejar ir

-Peeta… deberías despertarme cuando tu tengas pesadillas- dice ella rompiendo el silencio

-no es necesario- le respondo mientras ella mueve la cabeza y me mira a los ojos esperando a que continúe- mis pesadillas suelen ser acerca de perderte, así que cuando me despierto y me doy cuenta que estas a mi lado, estas se van- ella solo me sonríe de lado y yo acaricio su mejilla, se acerca a mí y besa mis labios y yo correspondo inmediatamente, ella sujeta mi camiseta con fuerza y yo sujeto su espalda mientras la noche es testigo de aquel acto, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos nos miramos por un momento y luego ella se acomoda nuevamente en mi pecho. Yo solo acaricio su espalda, trazo círculos y demás, mientras ella hace lo mismo en mi pecho

-solo… despiérteme si tienes pesadillas- dice ella mientras cierra los ojos y cae perdidamente dormida.

* * *

Hola chic s muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran mucho y me incitan a escribir mucho más espero su apoyo y comprensión por como va la trama y claro recuerden pueden surgir muchas sorpresas , pues aun cuando Peeta y Katniss pasaban por los problemas con respecto al capitolio no dejaban de ser unos chicos de 17 años n_n gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y como siempre las sugerencias e ideas constructivas son bienvenidas


	6. Chapter 6 Fin del Tour de la Victoria I

CAPITULO 6

_El fin del Tour de la Victoria parte I_

Cuando llegamos al distrito seis, cinco, cuatro y tres sucedió exactamente lo mismo que en los distritos anteriores, podía ver la mirada de odio, de lastima y un sinfín de sentimientos en los rostros de los habitantes de este, estaba consiente, después de todo quien no podría sentir ira hacia las personas que ganaron estos malditos juegos a costa de los tributos de su distrito. Frente a nosotros están en lo que parecen ser dos escenarios instalados para la familia de los caídos y de tras de ellos la foto de sus hijos, el capitolio parece disfrutar de esto ¿acaso no les basta con cada año arrancar de los brazos de los padres a un hijo que saben posiblemente no regrese a casa? , las familias lloraban desconsoladas, eso hacía que la culpa se incrementara, no había matado a nadie eso era verdad pero en cuanto a Katniss sé que esto le afectaba mucho más que a mí, tomaba su mano siempre que podía y trataba de darle ánimos que ella no estaba en esto sola, que yo sería su escudo y su fuerza siempre, sin embargo sabía que ella jamás permitiría eso porque Katniss es así una chica fuerte, hermosa y testaruda que prefiere siempre anteponer a alguien más antes que ella misma por el simple hecho de odiar deberle cosas a los demás.

Volvíamos al tren después de que acabara cada ceremonia y la cena formal que nos ofrecían en el palacio de justicia de los distritos, afortunadamente Effie hacia que la cena resultara rápida, pues todas las visitas iban dentro de un estricto horario que llevaba en su libreta. Por primera vez agradecía que ella fuera tan exigente con respecto a los tiempos de visita. Por otra parte Katniss se metía a hurtadillas a mi habitación o yo en la de ella , al parecer las pesadillas eran demasiado intensas como para que alguno de los dos permaneciera solos, este viaje solo conseguía que nos recordaran que los juegos eran reales y que ellos se encargarían de recordárnoslo.

-¿Cuándo crees que acabe esto?- me pregunto Katniss una noche, mientras nos dirigíamos al distrito dos

-no lose- respondí con sinceridad mientras la abrazaba –solo espero sea pronto-

-yo también- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y escondía su rostro en mi cuello- extraño a mi hermana-

-lose –le respondí mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba más su cuerpo al mío –probablemente después de esto yo te extrañe a ti…- susurre mientras caía perdidamente dormido

Este sueño era distinto a todos los que había tenido hasta el día de hoy, esta vez estaba en un cuarto blanco, sin ventanas , sin nada solo una silla y una rosa blanca, me gire en todas direcciones buscando a alguien pero fue en vano porque sabía que estaba solo, en aquella habitación fría y siniestra, me acerque más y más a la flor , la tome y entonces mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, ya no estaba en aquella habitación blanca solo , el amor de mi vida ,…Katniss estaba frente a mi tirada cubierta de sangre y fue entonces cuando yo me percate de todo había matado a la mujer que amaba, la llame por su nombre una y otra vez, la tome en brazos y gritaba por ayuda pero era inútil estaba solo y perdido …. Con ella muerta en mis brazos.

-Peeta…- escuchaba una voz que me hablaba pero no sabía de dónde provenía –Peeta… despierta… es un sueño- escuche la voz nuevamente, entonces abrí los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba ella , a mi lado con el cabello alborotado y con algunas lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro, inmediatamente me sentí presa del pánico y comencé a observarla hasta donde mi vista permitía

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella y con ambas manos limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, ella solo puso sus manos en mis hombros y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho

- debería ser yo quien pregunte eso- dijo mientras se separaba de mí y me miraba a los ojos- ¿ estás bien?- pregunto mientras ponía su mano sobre mi rostro

-si….- respondí mientras ambos seguíamos en la misma posición- ¿ qué ha pasado?- pregunto intrigado por sus lágrimas.

-no lose muy bien.. ambos dormíamos cuando sentí que tu respiración comenzaba a agitarse, y comenzaste a moverte bruscamente y después….. gritabas mi nombre – dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí- ¿de qué se trataba tu pesadilla?-

-era…- hice una pausa mientras acariciaba su mejilla y sonreía amargamente- acerca de perderte a ti- finalice mientras besaba sus labios desesperadamente, en un principio ella se sorprendió pero no tardo en corresponderme , el beso se hizo cada vez más y más intenso hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos agitados y con la respiración entre cortada- lo siento- dije inmediatamente en cuanto pude articular palabra, ella solo me observaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello alborotado

-solo ha sido un sueño- dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba fuertemente- estoy aquí, contigo… a tu lado y…viva- finalizo mientras escondía su cabeza en mi cuello y sentía como su respiración me hacía cosquillas, la abrace y ella puso su mano izquierda en mi pecho y con la otra abrazo mi espalda- solo un sueño…-volvió a decir ella.

Estuvimos de esa forma por un largo rato hasta que Katniss, se quedó dormida y entonces la acomode en la cama, ella inmediatamente se acostó sobre mi pecho y yo la rodé con mis brazos mientras retiraba unos cabellos que caían en su rostro y entonces me percate de algo, sus labios sangraban un poco yo… la había lastimado. En ese momento me sentí tan miserable que lo único que pude hacer fue besar sus labios provocando que despertara

-¿Peeta que pasa?...- dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos en mis mejillas

-¿por qué no me dijiste que te había lastimado?- le reclame mientras pegaba su frente a la mía

- no ha sido nada- dijo ella, tocándose los labios- solo fue un rasguño-

-como que no ha sido nada, Katniss, tus labios sangraban- le dije mientras acariciaba sus labios con mis dedos

-no ha sido nada- dijo ella mientras sujetaba mi cabello y me atraía hacia ella para besarnos.

-no quiero hacerte daño- le dije mientras nos separábamos por falta de aire

-está bien- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho- solo fue un accidente, por favor no me dejes sola por eso- dijo

-no lo hare- respondí, mientras observaba por la ventana del vagón que el sol comenzaba a salir.

Cuando llegamos al distrito dos, el equipo de preparación de Katniss parecio no entender lo que les había pedido la ultima vez y entraron sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocar, sorprendiéndonos a mi y a Katniss que al instante se puso colorada por los comentarios de Cinna

-Hey, Portia- llamo a mi estilita que enseguida apareció con una risita- mas te vale que controles a tu chico, que mi chica en llamas aun es una niña para estas cosas- dijo provocando que todos los presentes sonrieran y se dirijieran sonrisitas complices

-¡Cinna!, pero que dices pareces que no conoces a Peeta el es todo un caballero, me parece que debes ser tu quien controle a tu chica después de todo es la chica en llamas, en una de esas no me vaya incendiar a mi chico- contrataco Portia mientras ella y Cinna de lanzaban miradas picaras, algo es seguro esto iba mas haya de las palabras que decían en voz alta, me gire a observar a Katniss quien estaba con el rostro colorado, aunque a estas alturas no sabia si de coraje o de vergüenza

-no te preocupes- le susurre al oído- creo que no recuerdan que estamos aquí-

-eso espero- dijo ella en voz baja mientras volteaba a verme- la próxima vez tendremos que poner seguro a la puerta- dijo

-no creo que eso sea suficiente para detenerlos- le dije mientras señalaba a la multitud euro fóbica por cómo nos habían encontrado esta mañana

-creo.. que tienes razón, no puedo creer que Cinna haya sido su cómplice esta vez-

-dímelo a mí, Portia también me abandono- confesé mientras suspiraba

Y entre todo el alboroto que había en la habitación ,pronto una Effie sorprendida entro a la habitación y junto a ella Haymitch

-¿pero que está pasando aquí, porque tanto alboroto de mañana-dijo, mientras pronto se percataba que ambos estábamos en la misma cama- ¡Peeta!, ¿Qué haces en la habitación de una dama?- me reprendió inmediatamente

-tranquila, Effie afloja tu corcel- dijo Haymitch con una copa en la mano, mientras nos aventaba una mirada picara- no ves que esta locamente enamorados- finalizo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Effie

-es cierto querida- dijo Portia- además los muchachos al parecer solo dormían- dijo mientras nos señalaba

-bueno- dijo más resignada mientras se quitaba el brazo de Haymitch y nos miraba- por lo menos traen la ropa- dicho esto todos

-Effie- le grito Katniss completamente roja

-no es lo que creen todos ustedes- dije rápidamente al ver el rumbo que tomaba esta extraña conversación –pero les pedimos nos den privacidad- dije inmediatamente mientras me ponía de pie y les indicaba la salida de la habitación

-solo cinco minutos –dijeron Portia y Cinna

-está bien- respondí mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba escapar un suspiro- menos mal que tenemos cinco minutos- dije mientras me daba la media vuelta y observaba a Katniss que seguía completamente roja y con la sabana cubriéndola

-esto es lo que odio de ellos que entren sin siquiera tocar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-tranquila, tu sabes cómo son ellos, recuerda son del capitolio- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella – aún tenemos cinco minutos para nosotros, ¿Por qué no los disfrutamos?- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y nos dirigíamos la cama

-solo cinco minutos- dijo ella mientras nos tumbábamos en la cama y se acomodaba en mi pecho- eso es injusto es muy poco tiempo, luego de la forma tan poco educada en que nos despertaron- finalizo

-no puedo creerlo , tu hablando de modales estas con Effie te esta afectando –dije mientras le hacía cosquillas

-basta- decía ella mientras sonreía y se movía- me haces cosquillas- dijo

-creo que esa era la idea no crees- respondí, luego de unos minutos la deje en paz pues llamaron a la puerta lo que indicaba el final de los cinco minutos

-que rápido- dijo ella mientras me observaba, yo solo le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla

-jamás te había visto reír así- le confesé

-bueno… no es como que me hagan cosquilla todos los días además sabes que me cuesta ser expresiva salvo con Prim- dijo

-lose- respondí mientras le daba un beso en la frente y me ponía de pie para abrir la puerta

-nos vemos más tarde- dijo ella, yo solo asentí y Salí de la habitación donde nuestros respectivos estilistas nos esperaban para iniciar su trabajo.

Luego de aquello mi equipo de preparación no paraba de hacerme preguntas y cuchichiar cosas entre ellos, acerca de que era un bandido que no podía esperarse hasta la boda o esa clase de cosas que no entendía muy bien, Portia las reprendió varias veces aunque ella también hacia una que otra cosa al respecto, como el hecho de no tener bebes antes de tiempo, yo me puse de mil colores con ese comentario y ella pareció complacida

-Portia, por el amor de dios ¿me crees esa clase de chico?- dije intentando zonas ofendido

-claro que no cariño pero nunca se sabe- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

-si tú lo dices- dije yo mientras me ponía de pie, pues su trabajo había terminado

- por supuesto que lo digo yo- dijo ella- recuerda la experiencia de la vida- dijo divertida mientras me habría la puerta de la habitación.

Nos dirigimos al comedor donde ya nos esperaban Effie, Haymitch, Cinna y el equipo de preparación de Katniss

-¿dónde está Katniss?- pregunte inmediatamente

-fue al baño, parece que no se siente bien se veía un poco pálida- dijo Effie preocupada

Inmediatamente me gire sobre los talones y fui a la habitación de Katniss donde ella estaba sentada en una silla junto a su ventana

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?- le dije mientras me inclinaba a su lado y tomaba una de sus manos

-no es nada Peeta, solo que de repente me eh sentido mal- dijo ella en tono despreocupado

-Katniss, esto es porque no has estado comiendo bien desde que inicio el Tour- le dije mientras me ponía de pie

-no es por eso, Peeta deja de tratarme como una niña- dijo enojada

-Katniss sabes que tengo razón, apenas y comes, y eso si tenemos suerte- le dije mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello

-no me siento bien-

-¿Qué te pasa?- volví a preguntar

-siento como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar, ya estoy cansada de esto- dijo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla

-¿quieres un vaso de agua?- pregunte

-no, asi estoy bien- respondió

-Katniss, perdóname por hablarte así- le dije mientras tomaba sus manos- es solo que me preocupas, por favor prométeme que de ahora en adelante te preocuparas más por comer- le pedí, ella me miro dudosa unos segundos

-está bien- respondió

-bueno, Effie y los demás nos esperan y ya sabes cómo es Effie con respecto a la puntualidad- le dije mientras le extendía la mano y ella la tomaba.

Cuando regresamos al comedor donde todos se encontraban ,nos miraban exigiendo una explicación ,yo suspire y solo les conté lo que había observado desde el inicio del tour, Katniss apenas comía y lo más seguro era que por eso se sentía mal , Effie de inmediato la reprendió al igual que los demás, ella solo asintió intentando no perder la cabeza hasta que todos nos dejaron en paz y nos dispusimos a desayunar antes de llegar finalmente al distrito dos.

-¿esta lista?- le pregunte mientras sujetaba su mano

-nunca se está listo- respondió

-lose- dije mientras salíamos frente a la multitud del distrito dos

* * *

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios la verdad me alegran y me animan a escribir más, intentare esforzarme mucho mas para que la historia sea interesante, les pido paciencia no soy muy buena escribiendo pero me esfuerzo y así lo haré de aquí en mas acepto consejos, sugerencias lo que deseen y si tienen alguna idea o algo no duden en decírmelo por un comentario o por un mp. nuevamente gracias mis lectores que sin ustedes esta chica intento de autora no seria nada


	7. Chapter 7 Fin del Tour de la Victoria II

CAPITULO 7

_El fin del Tour de la Victoria parte II_

Cuando estuvimos en el distrito dos fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que sentí _miedo _y se que Katniss también_._ Este era el distrito al que pertenecían Cato y Clove. Las personas nos miraban con odio y rencor nada comparado a las miradas de los habitantes de los distritos anteriores, después de todo los distritos uno y dos eran siempre los que terminaban ganando los juegos cada año y sentían que les habían herido el orgullo pues no solo habían perdido los juegos si no que los habían perdido contra el distrito más pobre de todo Panem y para hacerlo peor habían vivido no solo uno si no dos tributos.

-seguro que nos odian , lo entiendo- dijo Katniss luego de que terminara la ceremonia

-lose- le respondí- creo que cualquiera que pierde a sus tributos cada año lo sabe-

-solo quiero que esto acabe- dijo Katniss mientras se acercaba a mí y yo le extendía los brazos

-lose- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello- solo un poco más –

Durante la cena que nos ofrecieron en el palacio de justicia, no se sintió para nada agradable el mismísimo alcalde nos miraba con un desdén de rabia , pues al parecer él, les tenia cierto afecto a los tributos caídos y no podía soportar la idea de comer con quieres prácticamente los habían asesinado o al menos eso nos contó Effie una vez que regresamos al tren para seguir con el Tour.

-dense una ducha chicos, descansen que mañana es un día muy muy importante, solo nos queda la visita al distrito uno y luego cerramos con la fiesta en el Capitolio- dijo mientras daba saltitos, Katniss solo dejo escapar un suspiro y su rostro reflejaba el coraje que sentía en ese momento

-gracias Effie, lo tendremos en cuenta- dije mientras me disculpaba para irme a mi habitación.

Cuando entre me tumbe en la cama y gire mi cara hacia la ventana que yacía abierta, la cual dejaba entrar un aire cálido y me regalaba la hermosa vista de la luna, deje escapar un suspiro y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el movimiento del tren y el aire fresco que entraba por mi ventana. Si pudiera describir un momento perfecto seria este , por que estoy en paz, disfruto el viento que se cuela por la ventana, el silencio de la habitación y el movimiento del tren que me arrulla, es de las pocas veces en las que se puede conseguir paz y olvidar lo inolvidable los Juegos del Hambre.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a uno de los muebles que estas frente a mi cama donde Portia ah tenido la amabilidad de acomodar, abro un cajón donde hay varias piyamas de diversos colores y tomo un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca de manga larga, ropa interior y me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Luego de media hora salgo con una toalla en mano secándome el cabello y la camiseta en el hombro, levanto la vista y ahí está ella me mira fijamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello húmedo …

-Katniss.. ¿ Que.. Que haces aquí?- pregunte mientras dejaba la toalla en la mesita que estaba al lado de la salida del cuarto de baño y me apresuraba a ponerme la camiseta

-disculpa- dice mientras giraba el rostro a otros sitios- solo que estaba sola en mi cuarto y bueno.. Quería dormir contigo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie-

-está bien- respondí mientras me daba la media vuelta y volvía al cuarto de baño para lavarme los dientes

-lo siento, Peeta no sabía que saldrías con el torso descubierto- dijo ella

-está bien, no pasa nada – le dije mientras terminaba de lavarme los dientes- no es como si me hubieras visto desnudo- dije intentando hacerlo sonar broma, pero entonces observe el rostro de Katniss y estaba completamente rojo, y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior, se veía endemoniadamente sexy – no hagas eso- le pedí mientras salía del baño

-¿hacer que?- pregunto ella mientras cruzaba los brazos

-morderte el labio- le dije mientras me limpiaba la boca con la toalla que había dejado en la mesa al lado del baño

-no eh hecho nada de eso- dijo ella mientras se metía a la cama

-si lo has hecho- le dije mientras me acostaba a su lado- no lo hagas otra vez- le pedí- no mientras estemos solos- dije seriamente

-¿porque?- pregunto ella mientras se acostaba en mi pecho

-por qué entonces no me haría responsable de lo que pudiera hacerte- le susurre al oído mientras la abrazaba – así que no lo hagas ¿entendido?-

-tu nunca me harías nada- dijo ella mientras ponía ambos brazos en mi pecho y levantaba la cabeza mirándome fijamente a los ojos- porque tú eres así –dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro

-no tientes al diablo Katniss, no dejo de ser un chico de diecisiete años- le recordé

-y yo no dejo de ser una cazadora- dijo haciendo que me riera por su comentario

-¿así que planeas cazarme?- le dije en son de burla

-de ser necesario probablemente sí...- respondió mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en mi pecho

-corro muy rápido- le advertí

-soy una cazadora con experiencia –dijo ella

-eso está más que claro- le dije mientras sentía como los parpados me pesaban cada vez más y entonces caí en el sueño profundo.

A mitad de la noche Katniss tuvo de nuevo un ataque, despertó bañada en sudor y gritando el nombre de su hermana, la abrace e intentaba recordarle que estaba a salvo en su hogar, en la aldea de los vencedores y que ella estaba segura a mi lado que jamas permitiría que la dañaran, parecía dudar en un principio pero poco a poco recobraba la calma, se acurrucaba de nuevo en mi pecho y me suplicaba que no la dejara.

-no lo hare todo esta bien, estoy a tu lado Katniss, no me ire lo prometo- le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda y daba pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro

-no lo hagas- dijo mientras me tomaba por sorpresa y besaba mis labios- no..lo..hagas- susurraba mientras nos separábamos por falta de aire y de nuevo atacaba mis labios, esta vez sentía un desdén de desesperación en cada beso, en cada caricia y esto poco a poco comenzó a tener un efecto sobre mi

-para..- le susurre- no..no quiero hacerte algo que no deba..- le dije mientras sentía como mi respiración se agitaba más de lo normal, y como poco a poco comenzaba a tener una incomodidad en mi entrepierna

-lo siento- dijo después de unos segundos mientras se sentaba en la cama- no se que me pasa- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- sentí una inmensa desesperación , por tenerte cerca de mi, como una sed insaciable- dijo finalmente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas

-tu no me amas preciosa- le recordé mientras retiraba unos cabellos que caian por su rostro – por eso no podemos estar juntos, más que esto- le recordé mientras le daba un beso en la frente y me ponía de pie – esta noche será mejor que me vaya- le dije mientras salía de su habitación y entraba a la mia.

Tome una larga ducha de agua bien helada, y tuve que darle consuelo a mi problema. Me tire sobre la cama y solo pensaba en la manera en que me había besado, por un momento me crei que realmente me quería , que ella sentía algo por mi, pero luego la cruda realidad, me recordó que ella amaba al chico de la veta que estaba en casa esperándola. Y ese chico no era yo. Me puse de pie y abri la ventana deje que la luz de la luna iluminara mi habitación y la brisa helada se colara por mi habitación, esa noche no dormi solo me dedique a pensar en ella , en lo que sentía y lo que provocaba en mi , plasme una vez mas su rostro en mis cuadros y sin perder un detalle sentí como si su mirada gris me penetrara una vez mas , sentí como si ella realmente me amara y no solo me utilizara, pero claro ella lo hacia por que yo lo permitia.

Tal vez si soy como todos dicen, el chico enamorado , alguien que no tuvo el valor suficiente de decirle a la chica que amaba , en cara lo que sentía y tuvo que esperarse a ser elegido en una cosecha de muerte para confesársele a que hombre tan valiente soy no cabe duda.

A las pocas horas escuche el sonido proveniente de mi puerta

-pase- dije inmediatamente

Ahí estaba ella, llevaba solo una camiseta que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, su cabello alborotado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se miraba tan hermosa que si no fuera por mi gran autocontrol me hubiera lazado a ella y la hubiera hecho mía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte de inmediato mientras me ponía de pie y cubría mi obra

-no puedo dormir- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi – peeta.. yo lo siento fui tan estúpida es solo que –

-esta bien – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y tomaba sus manos – sé que no lo hiciste a propósito fue el miedo del momento- dije mientras la abrazaba

-no…Peeta.. yo realmente quería tocarte- dijo ella mientras soltaba mis manos y me tomaba de los brazos – yo… estoy tan confundida- dice finalmente mientras, yo solamente la observo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto finalmente

-que estés conmigo- dice mientras levanta la vista y me permite perderme en su mirada gris

-lo estoy- le digo mientras la abrazo- siempre estaré, contigo- finalizo mientras acuno con mi mano su rostro y beso su frente- siempre…- le susurro.

No se por cuanto tiempo permanecemos los dos juntos abrazados y parados en el mismo sitio , pero se que es por mucho tiempo por que pronto comienzo a ver el crepúsculo del amanecer asomarse por la ventana, suspiro por la situación en la que nos encontramos, yo la amo , ella no sabe si me ama y ambos estamos en un juego en el que jamás se nos permitirá ser libre, por que perdimos la libertad desde el momento en que nuestros nombres salieron en la cosecha , desde el momento en que ella me salvo la vida y yo perdí mi libertad desde que ella mintió para salvarme la vida.

-creo que es mejor que regreses a tu habitación, si no queremos que se haga otro espectáculo- digo mientras me separo de ella

-esta bien, no me importa, solo quédate un poco mas a mi lado- dice ella mientras me abraza aun mas fuerte

-¿Qué te pasa Katniss?, estas muy extraña – le digo finalmente

-no lo se Peeta, es como si temiera perderte de mí vista para siempre- confiesa.

-no lo harás, estoy aquí contigo- le susurró al oído

-¿juntos?- me pregunta mientras sujeta mi rostro con ambas manos

-juntos..- le respondo mientras beso sus labios embriagadores.


End file.
